Tagebuch des Sir Arthur Hellsing
by Tintenschwert
Summary: ExklusivTagebuch von Sir Arthur Hellsing. PreDawn, voller Ellipsen und Alkoholwert garantiert über 99 Prozent, lesen und lachen
1. Der Anfang vom Ende

Disclaimer: Hellsing und andere erwähnte Themen/Begriffe/Ereignisse gehören nicht mir. Hellsing gehört Kouta Hirano, ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, ich habe nichts gegen die Monarchie und ich habe nichts gegen Alkohol. Alle Ereignisse und von mir dargestellten Personen( nicht Hellsing-Charaktere) sind frei erfunden und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realen Ereignissen/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und rein zufällig. Ich bitte etwatige OOC-ness zu entschuldigen. Mit der Altersfreigabe kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus und bitte deswegen um Entschuldigung und möchte an dieser Stelle vorwarnen. Das war´s und viel Spaß.

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Dawn und ist ein Tagebuch geschreiben von Sir Arthur Hellsing. Und der Chef von Hellsing muss sich mit einem 13-jährigen Butler herumschlagen, einem Vampir in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens und dem üblichen Chaos in der Hellsing-Organisation. Zum Glück für ihn gibt es Whiskey und seinen Kumpel Shelby Penwood, General der Navy. Zu seinem Pech gibt es Sir Islands.

* * *

**Das Tagebuch von Sir Arthur Hellsing**

28. September

Keller-Trakt endlich fertig gestellt; ein Wunder nach der letzten Explosion. Ein Hoch auf das Fels-Fundament. Schwarzes-Magie-Labor gleich eingweiht. Alchemist Soundso (hab den Namen vergessen) schlägt Prozedur zur Bann-Kontrollen-Verbesserungs-Dingsie vor. Meinetwegen. Alucard ist nicht begeistert, hat aber eh schon schlechte Laune. Hat Walter verärgert und wurde dann quer durchs ganze Haus gejagt. Verlor seinen linken Unterarm. Memo: Alucard heute aus dem Weg gehen. Walter raucht immer noch vor Zorn, der Junge macht mir Angst. Memo: Walter auch aus dem Weg gehen. Habe zur Feier der Einweihung Sekt getrunken. Zwei Flaschen. Nehme heute nicht an Experiment teil. Beschäftige mich mit der Zersetzung von Alkohol.

29. September, Montag

Schwarze-Magie Experiment voll in die Hose gegangen. Alucard sieht jetzt aus wie ein kleines Mädchen. Und ist dementsprechend sauer. Memo: Ausüstung im Bombenkeller überprüfen. Walter hat sich 14 ½ Minuten darüber krankgelacht (am Stück), dann hat er sich abgeregt. Hat angeboten, Alucard Zöpfchen zu flechten. Ich habe den Jungen anschließend noch nie so schnell rennen sehen. Whiskey; hab mich dran verschluckt. Alucard hatte am Abend trotzdem Zöpfchen. Mit Schleifen.

30. September, Dienstag

Wieder mal echtes Scheißwetter heute. Sergeant Mills auf der Treppe ausgerutscht, glatter Oberschenkelbruch. Whiskey heute trocken, dämliche Ironie. Memo an mich: Koch verdreschen lassen. Fleisch schmeckte heute wie mein Tennisschuh. Apropos Tennisschuh, hab meine verloren. In meiner Bibliothek. Memo: Walter die Bibliothek aufräumen lassen. Stelle fest, habe vergessen das Fenster in meinem Arbeitszimmer zu schließen. Der indische Monsuun ist ein Witz gegen meinen Perserteppich. Memo: Walter sagen, er soll neue Eimer besorgen, hab keine mehr. Sonst nichts passiert.

01. Oktober, Mittwoch (schätze ich)

Koch verdroschen, war lustig. Arbeitszimmer immer noch unter Wasser (Fenster schon wiederoffengelassen, mein Fehler). Alucard mit Genesungskarte (hab die Mannschaft zum Unterschreiben gezwungen) zu Sergeant Mills geschickt. Mills liegt jetzt im Wachkoma. Hätte vielleicht was merken sollen, als ich die riesigen Pfotenspuren im Gemüsebeet entdeckt hab. Memo: den Gärtner feuern, alle Pflanzen sind kaputt. Habe anschliessend Alucard angeschrien (Nebenbei: er ist immer noch im vorpubertären Alter; dieses saudämliche Experiment ist gewaltig nach hinten losgegangen) Er und Walter sind unzertrennlich seitdem. Walter hat mir danach die täglichen Papierwische zum Unterschreiben vorgelegt. Hätte sie diesmal wirklich lesen sollen, denn habe jetzt ein unkündbares Jahres-Abo für die Cosmopolitan. Memo: Alucard und Walter verdreschen. Max und Moritz sind Kinderkram gegen die zwei. Whiskey heute ausgezeichnet. Memo: Koch verdreschen, es scheint zu fruchten.

, ... was weiß ich?

Nachmittags um Zwei mit Mordskater aufegwacht. In der Badewanne. Memo: öfter mit Islands einen trinken gehen. Gestern ist irgendwie weg, auch egal. Walter hat Bibliothek aufgeräumt, Alucard den Koch verdroschen, heute gibt es Filét Mignon und die Cosmo is gar nicht mal so übel. Vor allem die Bilder. Whiskey heute ...zäh. Memo: Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Arzt aufsuchen. Walter hat sich im Keller häuslich eingerichtet...na mir solls recht sein.

, äääähh

War beim Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Arzt. Memo: Alucard Hals-Nasen-Ohren-Arzt verdreschen lassen. Fühle mich beschissen, muss im Schlaf zwei Käsereiben gegessen haben. Koch hat heute gekündigt. Kapier ich nich, das Essen war gestern gut. Habe Walter gezwungen zu kochen. War an sich nicht schlecht, habe nur Alucards Mittelfinger in der Suppe gefunden. Memo: neuen Satz Küchenmesser kaufen und Alucard bei Leib und Leben verbieten auch nur einen Fuß wieder in die Küche zu setzen. Whiskey heute passabel (nach der Suppe...)

05. Oktober, Freitag oder so

Heute um halb 12 zu mir gekommen, im Strapse. Memo: vergiss Islands, Penwood is mein Saufkumpan. Habe im Suff anscheinend Walter und/oder Alucard angefahren. Sämtliche Anzüge sind eingegangen, die Zahnpasta befindet sich im Seifenspender, wir haben nur noch alkoholfreies Bier und Lieutenant Ford feiert im Hause Hellsing Polterabend. Wusste nicht, dass er heiraten wollte. Im Pudding waren heute zwei Zehen. Whiskey grauenvoll, hab am Boden der Flasche Hundehaare gefunden. War danach Kotzen. Habe danach festgestellt, dass es NICHT komisch ist, wenn jemand die Klotür zuhält, Feueralarm schrillt und jemand das Guy- Fawkes-Lied singt. Habe Walter angefleht mir zu verzeihen, ihm einen Blankoscheck für seine Zimmereinrichtung gegeben und Alucard versprochen, den Alchemisten, der für dieses Experiment verantwortlich ist, durch den Fleischwolf zu drehen. Habe danach gemerkt, dass er das schon gemacht hat. Habe Lieutnant Ford gezwungen Sauberzumachen. Abendessen heute vom Chinesen, lecker.

06. Oktober, möglicherweise Dienstag?

War heute vegetarisch essen, sehr erfreulich. Alucard hat eine neue Waffe beantragt, die Tommy-Gun is ihm zu sperrig. Habe erwidert, falls jemand eine gleichwertige Waffe im passenden Format erfindet, kriegt er sie. Halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass ich das noch erlebe. Sergeant Mills ist aus dem Koma aufgewacht, habe diesmal Walter mit einer Karte hingeschickt. Hätte mir auffallen solen dass dieser „Walter" rote Augen, unnatürlich blasse Haut und spitze Zähne hat? Eh schon zu spät, Sergeant Mills hat jetzt bezahlten Urlaub auf Hawaii. Walter hat Alucard erklärt, dass Hawaii eine Insel im Pazifik ist. Alucard den ganzen Tag stocksauer. Hab ihm zum Trost einen Chemiebaukasten geschenkt, den der Alchimist hust vergessen hat. Tante Rosie hatte gestern Geburtstag, täuschte einen Anfall von Blattern vor. Memo: Großonkel Willie hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag, werde mich an diesem Tag überraschend krankmelden. Whiskey heute gut. Penwood heute in wichtigem Navy-Meeting, schade.

07. Oktober

Welcher hirnverbrannte Idiot hat Alucard einen Chemiebaukasten gegeben! Habe jetzt einen Krater in der Eingangshalle und kann vom Musikzimmer aus Leuten auf den Kopf spucken. Hab den ganzen Vormittag genau das getan. Habe Alucard verboten, sich jemals wieder explosiven Chemikalien zu nähern. Als er mich dann angesehen hat, bin ich mit Islands einen Trinken gegangen. Sind irgendwann auf einem Schiff mitten auf der Themse gelandet. Bin an Land geschwommen. Habe erst zu Hause gemerkt, dass Islands fehlt. Auch egal.

08. Oktober

Habe Alucard zum Frisör geschickt. Weiß jetzt warum „Explosiv" auf den Haarspraydosen steht. Habe danach Walter gesagt, er solle in meinen Arbeitsräumen nicht rauchen. Walter hat erwidert, falls ich jemals darin arbeite, überlegt er es sich. Mache mir Sorgen, der Junge verbringt viel zu viel Zeit mit Alucard. Täusche ich mich, oder kastelt er in letzter Zeit seine Augen mit schwarzen Kajal ein? Gerade kam die Rechnung vom Frisör, gehe jetzt Alucard anbrüllen.

Habe Alucard nicht gefunden (dämliches Durch-Wände-Spazieren). Whiskey alle, hatte drei Tobsuchtsanfälle, dann Kognak getrunken, jetzt auch alle. Sehe alles vierfach.

09. Oktober

Hatten heute Großeinsatz, keine Verluste außer meiner Würde. Memo: falls Alucard DAS jemals wieder macht, schicke ich ihn in den Petersdom, in pinker Strapse. Und lasse ihm vor dem Papst Cán-Cán tanzen. Falls Walter diese Geschichte jemals wieder erwähnt, geht er mit. In Lackstiefeln. Mit 20cm Absätzen. Hab mich jetzt vollaufen lassen. Wo ist eigentlich Penwood, wenn man ihn mal braucht? ...

Shelby und ich sind fast von einem Panzer überrollt worden, sonst keine besonderen Vorkommnisse.

10. Oktober

Heute Polterabend für Ford. Hab seine Verlobte gesehen. Kann jetzt verstehen, warum er lieber in der Nähe von Ballistik-Experten und Kriegsveteranen feiert als zu Hause; habe Mutters Porzellan zerdeppert, auch egal. Wusste nicht, dass Ford Samba tanzt. Wusste auch nicht, dass meine Sektäterin Go-Go Stunden nimmt. Habe Alucard und Walter ins Bett geschickt, das ist nichts für Kinder. Später ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir uns alle selbst bedienen mussten. Und im Laufe der Nacht tropfte schwarz-roter Schleim von den Wänden. War trotzdem lustig. Whiskey gallert-artig. Habe trotzdem Durst. Habe Islands gezwungen noch einen Kasten vorbeizubringen. Und ihn danach gehindert wieder zu gehen.

11. Oktober

Feiern immer noch. Oder schon wieder. Haben im Rausch vergessen, dass wir es schon gemacht hatten. Memo: keinen Alkohol aus schwarzen Flaschen mit ausländischer Aufschrift trinken, zwinge Islands dazu. Sehe an jeder Ecke lila Wichtel. Nervig. Wollte ins Bett gehen. Habe festgestellt, dass das infernalische Duo (Alucard und Walter) darin eine Privatfeier veranstaltet haben. Die Daunen haben sich mit Sherry vollgesogen, Flaschen liegen unter, über und IN der Matratze und beide waren sturzbesoffen. Alucard hat mir erklärt, ich hätte je nicht gesagt welches Bett und sei selber schuld. Habe ihn zum Aufräumen gezwungen. Walter bringt die Gäste nach Hause. War vielleicht nicht die beste Idee, einen 13-Jährigen ans Steuer eines Rolls Royce zu lassen, um Dutzende im Delirium liegenden Saufköpfe durch die Gegend zu kutschieren. Memo. Mir jetzt ein Motorrad zulegen. Bin mir die Ausmaße der Feier anschauen. Memo: lasse Alucard nie, nie NIEMALS mit einer Kehrschaufel und Besen alleine. Whiskey ekelhaft, habe Reste der Party darin gefunden.

13. Oktober

Die Lage normalisiert sich wieder. Immer noch über die Hälfte der Belegschaft krankgeschrieben. Inklusive mir. Islands ist gekommen, um mich über mein Verhalten vollzunölen. Hab ihm vor die Füße gekotzt und bin dann umgekippt. Dämlicher Fusel. Habe festgestellt, dass Walter zu viel Zeit mit Alucard verbringt; ein Junge in seinem Alter sollte noch andere Freunde haben als einen Vampir. Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass andere Jungen in seinem Alter erstens: nicht Butler bei Hellsing sind, und zweitens: nicht Mitglied der Hellsing-Elite-Müllbeseitigungs-Einheit sind. Egal. Außerdem hat er sich krankgemeldet, dämlicher Ford und dämliche Feier. Bin ihn mal besuchen. Hab mich zuerst im Keller verirrt, mich dann mit Ratten geprügelt und die fetteste Spinne in meinem Leben gesehen. Walter leidet noch an Auswirkungen der „Privatfeier"; Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen. Hab mal sein neues Zimmer begutachtet. Die Wände hat er schwarz angestrichen, seine Büchersammlung (Lovecraft, Poe, Stoker?) macht mir Sorgen und dass ihn nur eine Wand (massiv aus Felsengestein, 30 cm dick) von Alucard trennt ist höchst bedenklich. Memo: Kreuz, Kruzifix, Knoblauch besorgen und bei Walter deponieren. Whiskey heute nicht angerührt, mein Blutalkoholspiegel bewegt sich immer noch oberhalb der 3,5 Promille.

14. Oktober

Ein Militärregiment ist mir den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf gelatscht und dabei hat Märsche gespielt. Heftig. Alucard und Walter schliessen neuerdings Wetten darauf ab, wer die Soldaten besser in Angst und Schrecken versetzen kann. Hätte auf Alucard gesetzt. Und hätte verloren. Frage mich, woher Walter die ganzen Skelette hatte...und stelle fest, dass ich es nicht wissen will. Ende vom Lied:zwei Nervenzusammenbrüche, drei heulende Soldaten und zwei Teenager die sich krank lachen. Hab den zwei gesagt, sie sollen gefälligst jemand anders erschrecken. Hab diesen Entschluss bitter bereut. Schlafe jetzt mit geladener Pistole unterm Kopfkissen. Whiskey heute schal.

15. Oktober

Alucard und Walter wetten immer noch. Mir egal. Bloss als Walter heute im Hausmädchen-Kleid zur Arbeit erschienen ist (Wette verloren) hab ich ihnen gesagt, sie sollen es bleiben lassen. Soldaten prächtig erholt, nur noch nervöse Zuckungen. Islands war heute da. Hat Walter seltsam angeguckt. Und wurde von Alucard verdroschen. Recht so. Gehe heute mit Shelby wieder einen trinken. Islands wird mitgeschleift.

Bin heute in Cambridge aufgewacht. Shelby auch. Islands nicht. Habe festgestellt, dass ich Greenpeace beigetreten bin. Shelby auch. Islands der Tupper-Vereinigung. Whiskey gab´s bei Greenpeace nich, dafür Gemüsealkohol. Sprich Kartoffelschnaps. Die Welt dreht sich auf einmal in die falsche Richtung. Und auf dem Kopf.

Sonniger Tag, tolles Wetter. Und ich hocke drinnen und muss die Arbeit von ungefähr einer Woche wieder vom Fenster aus Alucard und Walter sehen. Verflucht seien die freien Tage. Und dass ich meine schon verbraucht habe. Die zwei haben mit meiner Harley ein paar Runden im Hof gedreht, Alucard am Steuer war, hat er fast Ford über den Haufen gefahren. Das hob meine Laune in himmlische Höhen. Dann waren die zwei im Garten Fußball spielen. Memo: einen neuen Gärtner einstellen. Wunderte mich, woher die zwei einen Ball hatten, das hier ist schließlich eine militärische Organisation zur Vernichtnug Untoter...habe zu spät bemerkt, dass Alucard auf einmal noch kleiner war und der Ball ein Gesicht hatte und eine triefende Blutspur im Gras hinterlies. Hab losgebrüllt, dann das Fenster aufgemacht und weitergebrüllt. Als ich sie 10 min lang zur Sau gemacht hatte kam Islands rein. Hab stattdessen ihn angebrüllt - puncto Whiskey, habe das Glas in meiner Hand zerdrückt, war aber trotz Scherben auf der Zunge noch geniessbar.

17. Oktober

Postkarte von Mills bekommen. Er erholt sich prächtig und schreibt, dass er uns das auch wünscht. War sooo kurz davor, Alucard in ein Flugzeug nach Hawai zu hocken. Hab´s dann doch gelassen. Neuen Gärtner eingestellt. Beim Anblick des Rasens fiel er in Ohnmacht. Hätte vielleicht daran denken sollen, das Blut zu entfernen. Islands ist sauer auf mich, frage mich wieso. Habe Alucard heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Soll mir recht sein. Obwohl...habe Walter heute auch noch nicht gesehen... ich hoffe das hat nichts miteinander zu tun. Ungewohnt diese Stille, kein zerbrechendes Porzellan, kreischende Soldaten und kein Walter der mit bedrohlichem Surren hinter Alucard herjagt und ihm Unwiedergebbares an den Kopf wirft. Manchmal frage ich mich, woher der Junge diese ganzen Ausdrücke hat. Hab mir das Protokoll meiner letzten Sitzung mit den 12 angesehen. Frage hat sich erledigt. War mit der Truppe Scrabble spielen. Habe haushoch gewonnen. Kunststück, wessen Name steht denn auf ihren Gehaltsschecks? Whiskey ganz nett, gehe jetzt zum Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht mit Penwood, Islands und Ford.

Habe gegen Ford verloren...rate mal, wer jetzt hinter Alucard die Reste wegräumen darf.

18. Oktober

Ford hat geheiratet. Positiv; er ist jetzt in den Flitterwochen, in Sibirien.

Negativ; ich habe meinen Aufräumer verloren. Egal. Islands war in meinem Büro. Angeblich habe ich 2 Meetings platzen lassen und 17 Memos ignoriert. Falsch, die Memos hab ich nicht ignoriert, ich hab sie zum Zigarrenanzünden benutzt. Und dann festgestellt, dass ich gar kein Raucher bin. Die restliche Memos trotzdem verbrannt. War wieder mit Shelby unterwegs. Diesmal in Madame Tussaud´s aufgewacht. Bei der Hinrichtung von Königin Victoria. Shelby war zwischen die Unabhängigkeitserklärung geraten. Hab Walter gesagt er soll mich abholen, und mir eine neue Hose mitbringen. Und noch eine für Shelby. Hab in der Zwischenzeit Schulkinder auf einem Ausflug erschreckt. Whiskey fade, ich sollte den Koch...oh, ich sollte lieber erst mal einen einstellen.

19. Oktober

Der Tag begann mit einer Explosion. Woher wusste ich nur, dass das was mit Alucard zu tun hat?Habe ihn in mein Büro zitiert. Hab mir seine Geschichte angehört. Und dann Walter kommen lassen und mir sagen lassen, was wirklich los war. Alles in allem, Mehlstaubexplosion. Memo: den Koch kann ich mir schenken, so ganz ohne Küche. Alucard angeschrien, was er überhaupt in der Küche wollte. Dann ihn angeschrieen, weil ich ihm verboten hatte in die Küche zu gehen. Er erwiderte, er solle ja nur keinen Fuß in die Küche setzen. Pfote fand er ok. Er soll sich diesen Sarkasmus abgewöhnen, das macht mich wahnsinnig. Hab Walter von seinen Pflichten entbunden und ihn als Vollzeit-Überwachung für Alucard eingesetzt. Habe Alucards Lächeln darauf gesehen. Jetzt tut mir der Junge leid.

20. Oktober

Islands nervt, habe ihn verdroschen. Einfach mal so. Heute wieder Einsatz, nix passiert. Bezweifle, dass ich die Blutflecken jemals wieder aus meinem Anzug kriege. Wundere mich wie Alucard das macht. Dann eingefallen, dass es sich um Alucard handelt, und die Fragerei gelassen. Neues Meeting der Ritter für Freitag angesetzt. ...müsste jetzt nur noch wissen, welcher Tag heute ist. Memo: Walter einen Kalender besorgen lassen. War in der Mittagspause bei den Handwerkern. Deutsches Bier schmeckt klasse. Bratwust auch. Werde ich auf meinen Speiseplan setzen. Wenn ich wieder einen Koch habe. Den ich einstellen werde, sobald ich wieder eine Küche habe. Bin heute in Sauflaune. Shelby, Islands und ich machen die Stadt unsicher.

Sind in St Paul´s Cathedral wieder aufgewacht. Lustig. Islands hat eine Wache vom Buckingham Palast geheiratet. Auch lustig. Ich bin zum Islam konvertiert, seltsam. Shelby ist jetzt Buddhist, lustig. Hab in meiner Tasche eine Affenpfote geunden, ekelhaft. Habe sie Alucard zum Spielen gegeben. Na, er freut sich. Whiskey schmeckt heute wie Vanille-Pudding, ich habs heute eindeutig übertrieben.

21. Oktober

Habe heute Alucard mit Zuckerschock erlebt. Und werde morgen in den Urlaub fahren. Auf eine ferne, FERNE Südseeinsel. Umgeben von massenweise fließendem Wasser, dem Ozean. Walter wurde zum Butler befördert (war er das nicht schon vorher? Egal) Apropos Walter, er mutiert zum Goth. Schwarze Klamotten, schwarze Haare, schwarze Augenringe und verbringt 99 seiner Zeit mit einem Untoten. Wenn er jetzt noch nach einem Sarg fragt, kann Alucard was erleben. Wenn er nämlich denkt, ich sehe die Einstiche an Walters Hals nicht, dann hat er sich gewaltig geschnitten. Autsch, ich habe mich gerade geschnitten, Scheiß Papier. Was starrt mich Alucard so seltsam an? Ich gehe jetzt Koffer packen, Aloha öh oder so. Whiskey hab ich mir heute verkniffen, will schließlich noch meinen Flug erwischen.

22. Oktober

Kreta ist wunderschön. Ich liebe die Südsee. Wo sind bloss die lustigen Eingeborenen mit ihren Baströcken und den Kokosnüssen? Hier gibt's nur Ziegen. Und das die Ägäis neuerdings in der Südsee liegt wusste ich auch nicht. Habe jetzt Gewissensbisse...wie kann ich Walter nur mit dem ganzen Sauhaufen alleine lassen? Habe Shelby angerufen, er soll mich abholen.

Shelby angekommen, habe ihn zum Ouzo-Wetttrinken überredet... Shelby hat gewonnen, knapp aber. Und los geht's!

Sind seltsamerweise doch in England gelandet. Shelby ist ein klasse Pilot, für annähernd vier Promille. Habe beschlossen, den Helikopter zu behalten. Kann ihn Shelby in dem Zustand eh nicht zurückgeben. Verspüre den Drang zu pfeifen. Bin zurück zum Hauptquartier getrampt, hat fünf Stunden gedauert. Dabei war ich in nur in Leeds...

Zu meiner großen Verwunderung steht das Haus noch, und nur 3 Fenster sind kaputt. Stelle fest, niemand hat überhaupt gemerkt, dass ich weg war. Schweine allesamt! Geh mich jetzt wieder betrinken mit Islands, Shelby is sauer wegen dem Heli.

Bin im House of Parliaments wieder aufgewacht. Islands hatte die Perücke vom Obermotz auf, und ich den Hut der Queen. Ich glaube, das gibt Ärger. Hab mich durch den Hinterausgang verdrückt. Und Islands vergessen. Upsi. Wenn mich einer fragt, ich litt unter Auswirkungen meines Jetlags. Begebe mich zurück zum Hauptquartier, verflucht seien diese High Heels. Und das dämliche gelbe Kleid.

23. Oktober

Habe festgestellt, dass mir Strumpfhosen absolut nicht stehen. Islands übrigens auch nicht. Heute wieder Einsatz, bin im Hauptquartier geblieben. Eine weise Entscheidung. Alucard hat sich nämlich auf dem Rückweg dazu entschieden, mal selbst einen Army-Truck zu fahren. Plus Insassen. Habe Walter eine Lohnerhöhung bewilligt für Geistesgegenwart in extremer Gefahrensituation. Er ist aus dem fahrenden Truck gesprungen. Für ihn brauche ich eine Packung Heftpflaster, für den Rest der Mannschaft eine jahrelange Therapie beim Psychologen. Die Heftpflaster hab ich besorgt, den Psychologen schenk ich mir. Habe Alucard schwören lassen, niemals wieder einen Truck zu fahren. Niemals. Und wenn die Hölle zufriert und Jesus Christus höchstpersönlich im Nachthemd Salsa tanzt, dann auch nicht. Und wenn ich im Suff vergesse, was ich gesagt habe und ihm die Erlaubnis doch gebe, dann auch nicht. Gehe mich jetzt im Schrank verstecken, der Verkehrsminister kommt. Whiskey ganz okay, schmeckt nur ein Stück muffig. Ist ja auch aus meinem Schrank-Privat-Reserve-Vorrat, angelegt in 1935.

24. Oktober

Habe heute Muskelkater nach den 4 ½ Stunden im Schrank. Verkehrsminister extrem hartnäckig, habe mich weitere 2 Stunden hinter meinem Schreibtisch versteckt. Glück für mich, dass der Minister auch extrem kurzsichtig ist. Spüre Muskeln von den ich nicht mal zu fürchten traute, dass ich sie habe. Alucard heute blendender Laune, frage mich wieso. Habe Walters Kalender angesehen: in einer Woche ist Halloween. Wollte gerade zum Flughafen aufbrechen, als ich eine Einladung von der Königin erhielt. Königlicher Ball zum All Hallow´s Eve. Na dann, gute Nacht. In der Einladung steht mit Begleitung + Gast + dessen Gast. Habe kurz erwogen, Islands in einen rosa Fummel zu stecken und vor die Königin zu schleifen, habe mich dann aber an meine Episode im House of Parliaments erinnert und dann darauf verzichtet. Außerdem ist er sowieso eingeladen. Mein Gast ist Walter, der Junge muss mal unter Leute. Die nicht Kriegsveteranen, Alchemisten oder tot sind. Ob die königliche Familie da so viel besser ist, weiß ich nun auch nicht, aber mir fällt keine Alternative ein. Whiskey nicht angerührt, irgendwie roter Schleim drin. Gehe jetzt Alucard verdreschen. Und Walter gleich mit, irgendetwas (sprich: sein wissendes Lachen und der Schalk in seinen Augen) sagt mir, das er daran nicht ganz unschuldig war. Kein Stück.

26. Oktober

Habe dem infernalischen Duo angedroht, dass sie mich auf den Ball begleiten müssen. Und wenn sie sich blöd aufführen, bestimme ich die Kostüme. Wie zum Beispiel, ein Häschen in pink oder Goldlöckchen. Oder Cinderella und ein Liebesengelchen. Alucard war danach irgendwie blasser als sonst. Hat beschlossen, sich die nächste Woche in seinen Sarg einzuschließen, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen. Und hat Walter gleich mitgeschleift. Sollte mich das stutzig machen? Sollte es, aber ist mir egal. Shelby hat sich abgeregt, jetzt wird's ein feucht-fröhlicher Abend.

Bin in einem Flugzeug wieder zu mir gekommen. Ziel: Rio de Janeiro. Passagiere: Islands, Shelby, ich, der Verkehrsminister(?), nochmal Shelby(?) und 2 Mexikaner. Gepäck: 2 Kisten Champagner, 2 Fässer Bier, drei Ziegen und NOCHMAL Shelby(!). Der Verkehrsheini hat den Piloten zur Rückkehr überredet wegen Verantwortung, Integrität und öffentliches Ansehen. Blöder ! Ich wollte knapp-bekleidete, feurige, samba-tanzende, hüften-schwingende atemberaubend schöne brasilianische Schönheiten sehen! Werde mich jetzt ins Delirium saufen, doofer *** !

* * *

Edit: Verbesserte Fassung; jetzet mit weniger Tippfehlern und komischen Formatierungsfehlern. Hoffentlich.


	2. Der Wahnsinn geht weiter

Disclaimer: Hellsing und andere erwähnte Themen/Begriffe/Ereignisse gehören nicht mir. Hellsing gehört Kouta Hirano, ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, ich habe nichts gegen die Monarchie und ich habe nichts gegen Alkohol. Alle Ereignisse und von mir dargestellten Personen( nicht Hellsing-Charaktere) sind frei erfunden und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realen Ereignissen/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und rein zufällig. Ich bitte etwatige OOC-ness zu entschuldigen. Mit der Altersfreigabe kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus und bitte deswegen um Entschuldigung und möchte an dieser Stelle vorwarnen. Das war´s und viel Spaß.

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Dawn und ist ein Tagebuch geschreiben von Sir Arthur Hellsing. Und der Chef von Hellsing muss sich mit einem 13-jährigen Butler herumschlagen, einem Vampir in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens und dem üblichen Chaos in der Hellsing-Organisation. Zum Glück für ihn gibt es Whiskey und seinen Kumpel Shelby Penwood, General der Navy. Zu seinem Pech gibt es Sir Islands.

* * *

**Das Tagebuch von Sir Arthur Hellsing**

27. Oktober ...ist heute Sonntag?

Heute Küche fertiggeworden. Alucard bei allen Toren der Hölle schwören lassen, auch nicht einmal mit einem Molekül die Küche zu betreten. 2-mal. Memo: Walter einen Koch engagieren lassen. Habe Kohldampf. Hab spontan entschlossen zu grillen. Steaks, Wüstchen und Steaks. Und Bier. VIEL Bier. Alucard hat Koch gespielt. Habe nun doch keine Küche mehr. Egal, dem Bier geht's gut! Prost!

28. Oktober - was weiß ich

Bin um 6 Uhr aufgewacht und hielt mich für ein Backenhörnchen. Hab nach zwei Stunden gemerkt, dass ich doch keins bin. Beim Versuch nackt auf einen Baum zu klettern. Habe in meiner Backe ein Schnapsglas gefunden. Noch keine Spur von Shelby oder Islands. Oder Walter und Alucard. Oder meiner Küche...

Hab Shelby gefunden, er lag unterm Sofa und hat Zahnpasta gegessen. Mit O-Saft. Alucard hing kopfüber von der Decke. Im weinroten Cocktailkleid.

Scheiß auf Islands!

Gehe jetzt Walter suchen. Also im Salon ist er nicht, da liegt die Mariachi-Band. Und in den Keller gehe ich nicht mehr ohne panzerbrechende Munition. Im Bad war er auch nicht, da war nur meine Unterhose und mein Gummientchen. Habe in meinem Schlafzimmer einen Plüschfrosch gefunden, der zu 76-prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mir gehört. Hab Walter gefunden, er war im Musikzimmer und pennte im Klavier. Telegramm von Islands erhalten; er ist der französischen Fremdenlegion beigetreten und befindet sich auf dem Weg nach Kulala Lumpur oder so ähnlich. Ha ha. Whiskey heute minzfrisch, sollte aufhören Zahnpasta zu essen.

29. Oktober

Islands heute morgen in London angekommen, frisch zurück aus Guacamole oder wie das Kaff hieß. Sah auch dementsprechend aus. Hab ihm das letzte Taxi geklaut und veranlasst seine Koffer nach Namibia zu schicken. Ich weiß zwar nicht wo das ist, aber es hört sich weit weg an. Recht so. Muss langsam an mein Halloweenkostüm denken; schwanke noch zwischen Bigfoot, König Arthur und Gevatter Tod höchstpersönlich (glaube ich bin für den König). Alucard hat Walters Zigaretten aufgeraucht; Walter dann mordlustig ab in den Keller Alucard jagen. Alucard kam zurück (zumindest teilweise), Walter nicht. Begebe mich jetzt auf Rettungsexpedition. Shelby, Alucard und Islands werden mitgeschleift. Nach drei Stunden Gewaltmarsch noch immer kein Walter in Sicht. Whiskey...trübe, ekelhaft! Islands zusammengebrochen, der Rest marschiert geschlossen weiter. Haben Walter gefunden, er war im Weinkeller.

ICH HABE EINEN WEINKELLER!

Korrektur: ich habe keinen Weinkeller.

Mehr...

Bin auf dem Trafalgar Square in London aufgewacht. Auf dem Schoss von Sir unauffällig verduftet. Shelby wurde über Nacht zum Busfahrer degradiert dann zum Kloputzer und wieder zum General ernannt, innerhalb von 2 ½ Stunden. Hab Alucard und Walter beim Knutschen erwischt. Alucard dachte, er sei Mina Harker und Walter war der zweite Errol Flynn. Habe es unterlassen sie über dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären und lieber Fotos gemacht. 1 Pfund pro Abzug.

Habe in meinem Kleiderschrank eine tote Ratte gefunden, hab ich irgendwie erwartet. Auf meinem Schreibtisch lag ein sprechender Schädel mit einem umfassenden Vokabular an Beleidigungen erster Güte, verständlich, sämtliche Kleidung wurde als Scheiterhaufen aufgestapelt und brennt lichterloh, meinetwegen. In meinem Whiskey war ein Molch: DAS BEDEUTET KRIEG!

Hab mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer verbarrikadiert. Silberschwert – Check. Knoblauchbrot – Check. Großvaters Muskete – Check. Wassergraben rund um meinen Schreibtisch – noch im Bau. Bereits viermal auf Alucard geschossen und zweimal auf Walter. Mindestens ein Treffer tödlich. Hoffentlich. Hab nämlich keine Kugeln mehr, werde jetzt meinen Brieföffner einschmelzen. Memo: Walter soll mir neue...ach stimmt ja. Habe mich selbst mit dem dämlichen Graben eingeschlosen. Zum fünften Mal auf Alucard geschossen, hab ihm den Kopf weggefetzt. Wollte ihn zuerst über den Kamin hängen, hab ihn dann doch das Klo runtergespült. Walter sitzt grinsend und mit einer brennenden Zigarette auf meinem letzten Whiskeyfass, werde jetzt Friedensvertag ausarbeiten. Hoffe sie haben noch nicht die Blümchentapete in ihern Zimmern bemerkt, ich gehe jetzt erstmal aus.

War mit Shelby im Pub, war lustig. Kann mich zwar an nichts erinnern, bin aber im Leichenschauhaus aufgewacht und habe einer Trauergesellschaft den Schock ihres Lebens verpasst. War dann den Vormittag beschäftigt, Shelby wieder auszugraben. Blöd wenn man nur eine Nagelfeile hat...

* * *

Edit: verbesserte Fassungs mit weniger Tipp- und Formatierunsfehlern. Habe festgestellt, dass jedes Wort, das einen Umlaut enthält, unvollständig angezeigt wird.


	3. Halloween

Disclaimer: Hellsing und andere erwähnte Themen/Begriffe/Ereignisse gehören nicht mir. Hellsing gehört Kouta Hirano, ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, ich habe nichts gegen die Monarchie und ich habe nichts gegen Alkohol. Alle Ereignisse und von mir dargestellten Personen( nicht Hellsing-Charaktere) sind frei erfunden und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realen Ereignissen/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und rein zufällig. Ich bitte etwatige OOC-ness zu entschuldigen. Mit der Altersfreigabe kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus und bitte deswegen um Entschuldigung und möchte an dieser Stelle vorwarnen. Das war´s und viel Spaß.

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Dawn und ist ein Tagebuch geschreiben von Sir Arthur Hellsing. Und der Chef von Hellsing muss sich mit einem 13-jährigen Butler herumschlagen, einem Vampir in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens und dem üblichen Chaos in der Hellsing-Organisation. Zum Glück für ihn gibt es Whiskey und seinen Kumpel Shelby Penwood, General der Navy. Zu seinem Pech gibt es Sir Islands.

Bemerkung des Autors: Hier kommt endlich das dritte Kapitel, nachdem das Zweite leider so kurz ausgefallen ist. (Ich hab es allerdings auch während einer Schulfahrt nach Weimar geschrieben, also hoffe ich, dass man das entschuldigen kann. Außerdem hat mich in der Nacht eine Biene in die Hand gestochen, den Rest könnt ihr euch denken...) Ich möchte mich für einige Fehler innerhalb der Kapitel entschuldigen: erkennt meine Sonderzeichen nicht. (Der Himmel weiß wieso...) Das bedeutet keine Fragezeichen, das Prozentzeichen, und, und, und... ein paar Zeichen fehlen deswegen, das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe auch, ich liege in meiner Zeitspanne nicht so weit daneben, die Geschichte dürfte sich ungefähr 1944/1945 abspielen, aber ich möchte bitten, historische und zeitrahmenbedingte Fehler zu entschuldigen.

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei **Flare Reynolds, VamHex **und **saya54 **bedanken für ihre lieben Kommentare, das gibt einem doppelt Ansporn weiterzumachen. Danke an euch, wie ihr seht ist das neue Kapitel online. Das zweite ist leider etwas kurz geraten, aber das dritte Kapitel steht im Zeichen von Halloween. (zufällige Absicht) ein besonderer Dank an: **FlareReynolds**, für meinen ersten Kommi überhaupt, danach hat ich so ne Art Schockzustand... **saya54**; dafür, dass sie(passt doch oder?) meine Geschichte in Favoriten aufgenommen hat; das hat mich echt gerührt. schnüff und für **VamHex **für den zweiten Kommentar aus ihrer Feder. Ich liebe euch alle!

Eigenwerbung: Ich habe die FF ins Englische übersetzt und nochmal hochgestellt, nur zur Info. (Das heißt zwar nicht, dass ich Englisch kann, aber naja...egal.)

Name: The Diary of Sir Arthur Hellsing

So Schluss mit dem Gesabbel, Hellsing wartet...

* * *

**Das Tagebuch des Sir Arthur Hellsing**

31. Oktober, Muahaha

Verflucht! Um nur eines klarzustellen, ICH HASSE HALLOWEEN! OK, ich hab nichts gegen Halloween, nur gegen die ganzen Idioten auf der Straße. Und wenn ich erst an die Gören denke, die nur Süßkram abstauben wollen... Hab Walter gefragt, ob er Schokoriegel mit Zyankali versetzen kann. Kann er nicht, Alucard hat des Zyankali für Zucker gehalten und gegessen. Dämlicher Egoist. Und auf die Feier von der Queen muss ich auch noch. Wenigstens schleife ich das infernalische Duo mit. Weiß nur noch nicht, wer mehr darunter leidet: die Zwei, die Festgesellschaft oder ich. Hab mich entschieden, ich geh als der Papst. Nur weil ich es kann. Und ich werde Fotos machen und sie an den Vatikan schicken. Nur weil ich es kann. Und ich werde eine Handgranate im Paket verstecken. Nur weil...eigentlich aus Spaß. Shelby hat angerufen, wollte wissen als was ich gehe. Stelle fest, hab ihm die Idee geklaut. Er geht jetzt als Merlin. Weil unter dem Spitzhut noch genug Platz für eine Buddel Rum ist. Mist! Hätte selber drauf kommen können. Zu spät. Hab Alucard befohlen, alle Besucher abzuschrecken. Jetzt weiß ich wieder, wofür ich ihn bezahle. Wenn ich ihn tatsächlich bezahlen würde. Muss noch Kostüme für die zwei bestellen. Hab meins schon an. Dieses penetrante Lachen...das gibt määäächtig Ärger. Ein Wort und dann rate mal, wer als Rapunzel und Rumpelstilzchen geht.

Ok, ich weiß wer so geht.

Frage mich gerade, ob güldene Haare besser Walter oder Alucard stehen, als etwas zerbricht. Und es hat sich verdammt schwer und wertvoll angehört. Vergiss Rumpelstilzchen, ich denke jetzt eher an Lady Macbeth und Schneewittchen. In Corsage und Leder-Outfit. Höre sie tuscheln. In meiner Wand.(Wie ist Walter da nur reingekommen?) Wehe sie reden über DAS. Dann...

Genug ist genug. JETZT gehen sie als Johannes der Täufer und Jesus von Nazareth: geköpft und gekreuzigt!

Habe Walters Zigaretten und Alucards Sarg als Geiseln genommen. Herrgott, so freundlich habe ich sie noch nicht mal sturzbesoffen erlebt. Und das will was heißen. Hab mich ihrer schließlich doch erbarmt. Eigentlich wollte ich eher der Königsfamilie eins auswischen...jedenfalls, Walter geht als Reiter der Apokalypse (plus Pferd) und Alucard als Jack the Ripper (auch authentisch mit Skalpell und blutigen...Teilen) Whiskey is herrvorragend, kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich seit Stunden versuche meinen Alkoholpegel über 4 Promille zu halten. Schließlich hat man mir nicht gesagt, ich müsste nüchtern erscheinen. Oh mein Gott, Alucard färbt ab. Wortwörtlich, mein Boden is total versaut mit Blutlachen. Na warte...

Obwohl, soll sich doch die Queen darum kümmern. Habe vor auf der Feier, gepflegt nach spätestens einer Viertelstunde aus den Latschen zu kippen. Und für mindestens 6 Stunden so zu bleiben. Es hupt, die Limo is da. Walter zieht es vor, selbst zum Buckingham Palast zu reiten. Kann ich verstehen. Wer will schon auf einem pechschwarzen Ross mit flammenden Nüstern und brennenden Hufen in ein Auto zu steigen? Mir würden auf den Schlag schon drei Leute einfallen, aber lassen wir das. Buckingham Palast, mach dich auf was gefasst: WE ARE HELLSING!

Hab auf dem Parkplatz Shelby getroffen. Voll in die Seite. War saukomisch. Habe Islands entdeckt. Igitt.

Die Queen ist verkleidet als...Königin Mary. War das nich diese Bloody Mary? Hätte das nicht laut sagen sollen, jetzt schaut mich Alucard so seltsam an. Walter ist eingetroffen. Sein Pferd hat Islands über den Haufen getrampelt. Ich werde es behalten und Fury nennen. Initiiere Phase 1 meines heutigen Plans: erst mal zum Buffet. Mir doch egal, dass ich die Tiara jetzt für immer ruiniert habe, aber die Appetithäppchen waren es wert. Shelby is wieder auf dem Damm, ihm laüft eine Flüssigkeit aus dem Hut. Grog, würde ich mal schätzen. Ja, definitiv Grog. Gehe mich jetzt zusaufen. Schrille Schreckenssschreie. Walter! Alucard! Erstaunlich, wie jemand gleichzeitig den Hundeblick macht, und gleichzeitig versucht blutverschmierte Skalpelle (beziehungsweise Sense) hinter dem Rücken zu verstecken. Vor allem wenn man unter 1, 70 groß ist und auch nicht gerade muskulös ausschaut. Sollte. Ach egal, heute is schließlich Halloween. Lasst ihnen ihren Spaß. Auf zu Phase 2: mache deinem Ruf als „das Fass ohne Boden" alle Ehre. Metallisches Klirren, kreischende Frauen (und Männer), lautes Ratschen und Rufe wie „Bleib stehen du verdammter Bastard!" und „Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, würdest du wünschen, du wärest niemals gestorben!"; genau wie zu Hause. Reagiere wie üblich: Schulterzucken, Umdrehen, Nachschenken und Vollaufen lassen. Alkohol beginnt zu wirken, die Welt dreht sich nich mehr, sie torkelt. Beginne zu tanzen. Shelby singt. Walter und Alucard zerlegen die Einrichtung, der Rest versteckt sich unter den Tischen. Lustig. „What shall we do with a drunken sailor...?" ja, was eigentlich? Egal, Alkohol is alle. Phase drei abgeschlossen. Begebe mich zur Phase vier: kotzen. Erledigt. Phase fünf: ohnmächtig auf den Boden knallen. Halt, Alucard sagen, er soll mich nach Hause schaffen und gefälligst Walters Klamotten ganz lassen. Walter sagen, er soll aufhören auf Alucard einzudreschen und mich nach Hause schaffen. Und jemand soll Shelby einen Knebel geben, dass is ja nich mehr zum Aushalten. Er soll endlich Islands knebeln, verdammt. Phase fünf: abgeschlossen.

Habe den Kater meines Lebens. Einen sibirischen Tiger der auf meinem Bett hockt. War auf dem Schrank. Angezogen wie die Bloody Mary. Oh mein Schädel. Hab fünf Minuten nach Alucard/Walter und einer Kopfschmerztablette gerufen. Keiner is gekommen. Aber Shelby sagt, ich soll ihn endlich aus dem Nachttisch rauslassen, er muss mal. Islands möchte sich dem anschließen, mein Schuhschrank is ihm nicht bequem genug. Weichei! Alucard schwebt durch die Decke, kopfüber, verliert aber seine Konzentration und fällt gradewegs durch bis zum Keller.

Fury steckt ihren (oder seinen, ich kenn mich bei Pferden nich aus) durch die Tür, schaut mich an, tritt meinen Schuhschrank und verschwindet wieder. Walter schleppt sich herein, gekleidet in schwarze... Fetzen. Schwankend nimmt er die Sense, öffnet so den Schuhschrank und meinen Nachttisch und schlurft wieder aus dem Zimmer. Sage ihm, er soll nach Alucard sehen...in 2 bis 3 Stunden. Shelby rennt in Richtung Badezimmer und Islands kriecht aus dem Schrank. Meine Urgroßmutter ist schneller. Und sie ist seit 33 Jahren tot! Bin vom Schrank runter, hab den Tiger runtergeschubst und geh jetzt schlafen. Scheiß-Perücke!

* * *

Edit: verbessete Version mit weniger Rechtschreib-, Fehler und Formatierunsfehlern


	4. und es findet kein Ende

Disclaimer: Hellsing und andere erwähnte Themen/Begriffe/Ereignisse gehören nicht mir. Hellsing gehört Kouta Hirano, ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, ich habe nichts gegen die Monarchie und ich habe nichts gegen Alkohol. Alle Ereignisse und von mir dargestellten Personen( nicht Hellsing-Charaktere) sind frei erfunden und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realen Ereignissen/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und rein zufällig. Ich bitte etwatige OOC-ness zu entschuldigen. Mit der Altersfreigabe kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus und bitte deswegen um Entschuldigung und möchte an dieser Stelle vorwarnen. Das war´s und viel Spaß.

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Dawn und ist ein Tagebuch geschreiben von Sir Arthur Hellsing. Und der Chef von Hellsing muss sich mit einem 13-jährigen Butler herumschlagen, einem Vampir in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens und dem üblichen Chaos in der Hellsing-Organisation. Zum Glück für ihn gibt es Whiskey und seinen Kumpel Shelby Penwood, General der Navy. Zu seinem Pech gibt es Sir Islands.

Autor spricht: Hallöchen, meine Lieben! Kapitel 4 kommt! Ganz vielen lieben Dank an meine Kommi-Schreiber ( **n00binador** als neuester) und an alle, die Arthurs´s Ergüsse zum fav gemacht haben. Ein besonderer Dank an **Morality**! Extradank an **Dalia n´Shard **und **Crystalwren **für ihre Vorschläge, die ich sogleich annektiert habe. Hoffe euch gefällt´s.

* * *

**Das Tagebuch des Sir Arthur Hellsing**

2. Oktober

Wieder auf einer Mission. Vampire auslöschen erscheint langsam wie Arbeit, vorher war´s Unterhaltung pur. Alucard stinkesauer. Der Vampir hat ihn ausgelacht; weil er aussieht wie´n Mädchen. Hätte vielleicht lieber nicht mitlachen sollen. Raucht nur noch vor Zorn. Walter ist seit der Mission verschollen; schätze er versteckt sich entweder vor Alucard, oder wir haben ihn im Jeep vergessen. Schicke einen von den Jungs zum Nachsehen. Kam nicht wieder zurück, ist auf dem Weg Alucard begegnet. Allmählich reicht´s. Habe die restlichen Alchemisten zur Umkehrung des Bann-Zeugs-Dingsi -was -hat -Alucard -schrumpfen- lassen abkommandiert. In zwei Stunden geht's los. Habe mich sicherheitshalber in Bibliothek verschanzt, da sucht mich eh keiner. Nicht in tausend Jahren.

Verstecke mich immer noch in Bibliothek. Nach dem Schrei von vorhin, sieht es nicht so aus, als würde ich vor Weihnachten hier weg kommen. Mich sucht keiner hier; leider hatten fast alle die selbe Idee. Es wird langsam eng hier; alle Zimmermädchen, die Hälfte der Soldaten, Walter und Shelby, der mich eigentlich mal besuchen wollte. Uns gehen langsam die Vorräte aus, jemand muss sich opfern und losgehen. Ein Schrei hallt herbei. Andererseits wollte ich sowieso mal eine Diät machen...

Walter hat erzählt was passiert is: Irgendein Alchemist hat es wieder versaut; Alucard ist jetzt blond. und gelockt. Vergiss das mit Weihnachten, Ostern erscheint mir immer freundlicher.

Die Stunden vergehen und seit gestern Mittag hat keiner mehr was gegessen. Hunger! Einige Soldaten haben die Bücher angeknabbert, die Teppiche (und ...Stiefel) und Walter dreht langsam durch. Er hat diese „Wir werden alle sterben, wie werden alle sterben.. OH MEIN GOTT! Wir -werden -alle -sterben!" Einstellung. Und hat meinen Füller gegessen. Meinetwegen.

Alucard hat sich abgeregt. Alle Alchemisten tot. Und am Verfaulen. Wagen uns wieder aus der Bücherei. Alucard scheint es wieder besser zu gehen. Scheint es...habe die zwei spontan zum Eisessen eingeladen, während zuhause aufgeräumt wird. Walter hat Alucard die Haare geglättet und gefärbt.

Habe Alucard erklärt, dass B negativ keine Eissorte ist. Glaube nicht, dass er mir zugehört hat. Auch egal.

Wusste nicht, dass man von Amaretto-Eiscreme besoffen werden kann...

Bin in der Oper aufgewacht, verkleidet als die Wikingertussi. Komplett mit Axt und Zöpfen. Gehe mich jetzt duschen. Habe Alucard gefunden, als Phantom der Oper. Als er versuchte die Seile vom Leuchter durchzuschneiden. Walter sah aus wie Pippi Langstrumpf, weiß auch nich wieso.

5. November

Schönen Guy Fawkes Tag! Sind fleissig am Puppe-Basteln. Walter hat sich in den Finger geschnitten, rennt seitdem vor Alucard weg. Habe unauffällig die Puppe mit Spiritus getränkt. Das gibt ein Feuerwerk. Habe Alucard erklärt, dass man nicht das Parlamentsgebäude in die Luft sprengt (das hat letztes Jahr schon nicht geklappt, dieses Jahr versuche wir Big Ben). Feurio!

Unsere kleine Prozession marschiert durch London. Ich vorne dran, nach mir Shelbylein mit Bollerwagen, dann Alucard und Walter, die die ganzen kleinen Kinder verschrecken. Sie hätten sich ja nicht unbedingt wie Heinrich VIII und Ehefrau (hab vergessen welche die geköpfte war) verkleiden müssen. Sei´s drum. Ich find´s lustig. Am Schluss läuft Islands, der die Puppe tragen muss. Singen „Fuchs du hast die Gans gestohlen" und haben ein paar Studenten zu Tode erschreckt. Sind am Big Ben angekommen. Hab die Streichhölzer zu Hause liegen lassen. Mist. Na egal, schmeißen wir die Puppe einfach zu den anderen und hoffen, dass jemand was sinnvolles damit anfangen kann. Waren auf dem Rückweg noch im Pub.

Bin in einer Pferdekutsche aufgewacht. Im Clownskostüm. Hab den Kutscher bedroht mich nach Hause zu fahren. Bin gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgekreuzt um Shelby und Islands ankommen zu sehen. Im Ruderboot. Auf dem Asphalt.. Alucard hat für sich und Walter seinen Sarg gerufen, um sie abzuholen. ...das hat meine Psyche auf empfindlichste beschädigt.

6. November, ....Samstag? Dienstag? Egal

Wir spielen Verstecken. Islands muss suchen. Haha! Verstecke mich im (Ex-)Weinkeller. Den ich mit Whiskey aufgefüllt habe. Und dessen Tür ich verrammelt habe. Walters Versteck ist Alucards Sarg. Da außer ihm (und Alucard) sich keine in unmittelbare Nähe des Teils traut, hat er sich schon mal auf einen längeren Aufenthalt eingerichtet. Mit Comicheften, Taschenlampe und einem Eimer Eiscreme. Shelby steckt in einem Bierfass, habe höchstpersönlich den Deckel zugenagelt. Und Alucard hockt in der Wand und spielt Schiffe -Versenken mit sich selber.

Nach 5 Stunden immer noch keine Veränderung. Islands zwar an meinem Versteck vorbeigekommen, hat aber die Tür nicht aufgekriegt. Victory! Alucard hat mich besucht. Tanzt jetzt Hula auf dem Tisch. Mir egal.

Spielen immer noch Verstecken. Langsam wird's langweilig. Shelby will wieder raus, das Bier ist alle. Alucard will Walter aus seinem Sarg schmeißen. Liegen jetzt beide drin und lesen Batman.

Der rosa Elefant ist mit meiner Großmutter auf nem Tandem vorbeigeradelt und hat gefragt, wieviel die Bananen kosten. 5 Bongos, Dämlack.

Haben aufgehört. Shelby will duschen, ich sitze auf dem Trockenen, und dem infernalischen Duo ist das Vanilleeeis ausgegangen. Islands lag tränenüberströmt und in Embryostellung auf dem Flur. Haben ihm erzählt, dass es Spaß macht, mit Rollschuhen die Eingangstreppe runterzurollern. Tut es auch. Für uns.

Sind Saufen gegangen. Haben uns dann im Spiegelabyrinth verlaufen. Hab vier Stunden zum Rausfinden gebraucht. Und war erster. Alucard tut mir leid; er sieht sich ja nicht. Nach 6 Stunden ist er beserkerartig durchgebrettert. Trotz Spiegelsplitter in Kleidung lustiger Abend.

7. November

Wurde von der Queen zum Empfang der chinesichen Staatsdelegation eingeladen. Gezwungen zu kommen. Herr Li sehr freundlich, hat die ganze Zeit gegrinst. Habe später gelernt dass er kein Wort Englisch spricht. Chinesischer Reiswein sehr gut. Habe eine Tonne davon getrunken. Lustig.

Find ich auch Wer hat das gesagt? Oh, es ist mein Fantasiefreund Bob aus dem Kindergarten? Ich geh ihm mal Hallo sagen. Sayonara oder so ähnlich...

Bin in einem Bus aufgewacht. Auf halben Weg nach Peking. Neben Herrn Li und einem Krokodil. Hab ihn verdroschen und überzeugt (mit meiner Derringer aus meiner linken Socke) mich nach Hause zu fahren. Sind an einem Wirbelsturm vorbeigefahren und einem Eisberg. Wurden allerdings von einer fliegenden Banane überholt.

Hab mal mit dem Vatikan telefoniert. O.K., ich geb´s zu, wollte ne Pizza bestellen und hab mich verwählt. Der Papst is a Stück extrem, aber sonst ganz nett. Armes Schwein, er lebt im Zölibat. Haha! Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich per R-Gespräch anrufe? Hab meinen Bruder zum Priesterseminar angemeldet. Haha! Tag wird immer besser. Gehe mich besaufen...oh Moment, hab ich schon.

Walter kam gerade in mein Büro. Hat verkündet, er will Alucard heiraten und hat mich gefragt, ob ich Trauzeuge spielen will.

Zusammenfassung: den Stellvertreter Gottes an der Strippe, mein Bruder jetzt ein Priester und Alucard und Walter verlobt?

Alucard im Smoking, Walter im Brautkleid mit Schleier und Brautstrauß?

Hab den dämlichen Strauß gefangen. Alucard und Walter Tepesz? Mein Bruder, Monsignore? Der Papst will mich verklagen? So viel Alkohol gibt 's doch gar nicht...oder???????

* * *

Nachtrag: So, da ich in diesem Kapitel schon zwei Ideen von zwei sehr freundlichen Kommentar-Schreibern verwurstet habe, rufe ich nun die **Gimme your wacky ideas **Operation ins Leben. Das heißt, falls ich eure Lieblinge (Arthur, Girlycard, Young Walter, Shelby Penwood oder Islands) irgendwelche von euch erdachten Abenteuer erleben lassen soll, oder falls ihr sie sich in Grund und Boden schämen lasst, schickt mir einfach eine pm oder schreibt nen Kommentar und teilt euch mit. Ich werde diese Ideen dann in den folgenden Kapiteln versuchen unterzubringen.

Ich kann natürlich nicht versprechen, dass jede Idee ins nächste Kapitel kommt, aber ich werde versuchen alle zu verwenden.

Also schreibt mir was.

Bis bald, das Tintenschwert!

Edit: Verbesserte Version mit weniger Rechtschreib-, Tipp- und Formatierunsfehlern


	5. Es geht weiter

Disclaimer: Hellsing und andere erwähnte Themen/Begriffe/Ereignisse gehören nicht mir. Hellsing gehört Kouta Hirano, ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, ich habe nichts gegen die Monarchie und ich habe nichts gegen Alkohol. Alle Ereignisse und von mir dargestellten Personen( nicht Hellsing-Charaktere) sind frei erfunden und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realen Ereignissen/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und rein zufällig. Ich bitte etwatige OOC-ness zu entschuldigen. Mit der Altersfreigabe kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus und bitte deswegen um Entschuldigung und möchte an dieser Stelle vorwarnen. Das war´s und viel Spaß.

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Dawn und ist ein Tagebuch geschreiben von Sir Arthur Hellsing. Und der Chef von Hellsing muss sich mit einem 13-jährigen Butler herumschlagen, einem Vampir in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens und dem üblichen Chaos in der Hellsing-Organisation. Zum Glück für ihn gibt es Whiskey und seinen Kumpel Shelby Penwood, General der Navy. Zu seinem Pech gibt es Sir Islands.

Der Autor spricht: Nehmt euch in Acht, denn ich bin zurück. Ich bin Sir Arthur Hellsing! ...reingelegt, ich bin´s nur. Hallo Leute! Zuallererst viel lieben Dank an **Morality**! Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?...wahrscheinlich verzweifelt in einer Ecke liegen und nach einem Beta-Leser schreien...Du bist Gott! Auch herzlichen dank fürs Kommi-Schreiben!

Was die **Gimme your wacky ideas **Sache angeht, ich habe schon viele tolle Ideen gehört. Wie kommt ihr nur auf solche Sachen? Da sollte ich mich doch lieber mal an die eigene Nase fassen..

Vielen, vielen herzlichen dank an meine Reviewer, ihr seid echt klasse! Dank an die Neulinge, **lifeiswonderful**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Speziellen Dank an **crystalwren **für das Angebot...ich schreibe ja wie du siehst. *knuddl*

* * *

**Das Tagebuch des Sir Arthur Hellsing**

17. November

OMG! Bin im Krankenhaus. massive Alkoholvergiftung. Kein Wunder, wenn man den Oberarzt fragt. Was ich allerdings nie tun würde. Was dem Arzt offenbar völlig egal ist, denn es kommt ja von einem „inkompetenten, volltrunkenen Gehirntoten" War überrascht, dass der Arzt sich selbst so gut einschätzen kann. Die letzten paar Tage sind weg, weiß nich wohin. Is mir auch schnuppe. Hoffe bloss, ich hab nix Dummes angestellt. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf raunt: „Ohhhh, doch!"

Wurde bestätigt als mein kleiner Bruder in Nonnentracht ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Das Wort „Priesterseminar" liegt in meinem Kopf unter jeder Menge Jack Daniel´s begraben. Habe Richard aus Versehen (ja klaaar) im Nonnenkloster eingeschrieben. Hätte prächtig funktioniert, wenn er sich den Schnauzer vorher abrasiert hätte. Bin aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Im Krankenhausleibchen. Eine luftige Brise in allen Ehren, aber ich hätte doch gerne mein Hose zurück. Die im Zimmer liegt. In dem eine wütende Nonne sitzt. Neben einer Kettensäge.

Schleiche mich durch den Lüftungsschacht wieder rein. Bin nach der zweiten Kreuzung Walter begegnet. Er wollte nur wissen, warum ich ihm eine Torte mit dem Spruch: „Alles Liebe für das Brautpaar" geschenkt habe. Hab ihm erzählt, ich wäre besoffen gewesen. Hat er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken angenommen. Hab ihm gleich befohlen, Richard abzulenken, damit ich an meine Hose rankomme. Die leider in der Zwischenzeit vom Personal zur Wäscherei geschafft wurde. Ab durch den Lüftungsschacht. Fische unauffällig nach meiner Hose. Stattdessen einen Faltenrock erwischt. Fahre auf meiner Harley nach Hause.

19. November

Whiskey fantastisch – süße, süße Freiheit. Alucard befohlen Oxford niederzubrennen. Einfach so. Walter befohlen Cambridge niederzubrennen. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Sämtliche Soldaten zum Fitnesstest geschickt. Nach Nicaragua. Ich mag irgendwie das Wort. Es klingt so hübsch. Sitze am Schreibtisch und spiele Hangman. Mit mir selbst. Immer noch im Faltenrock. Langsam kann ich die Schotten verstehen...

Erwachte aus meinem Suff um drei Minuten nach fünf Uhr. Im Zirkus. Auf einem Drahtseil. Auf einem Einrad. Bin anschließend nach Hause geradelt. Wenn bloss der Elefant aufhören würde mich zu verfolgen...

20. November

Verkrieche mich im Weinkeller /der _V.I.P. Lounge_, wie ich es nenne. Mit einem neuen Faß und Mr Jiggles. Mein bester Freund aus der ganzen Welt. Das Auge verlor er in Sansibar beim Scharmützel gegen die Roboter-Kannibalen von der Venus. Als ich drei war. Die Narben auf dem Arm kommen von seiner Zeit als Rennfahrer. Und er war schon dreimal auf dem Mond. Verzeihung Mr Jiggles, viermal. Er ist mein Held. Auch wenn böse Zungen behaupten, er sehe aus wie ein Teddybär. Was hat da grade _klick _gemacht? Ich hasse sowas...komm Mr Jiggles, wir gehen. Was? Wir nehmen das unsichtbare Bat-Mobile? Großartige Idee! Lass dich drücken Mr Jiggles!!

_klick_

21. November

Weiß immer noch nicht, was _klick _macht.

Musste Mr Jiggles schweren Herzens ziehen lassen; er befindet sich auf geheimer Mission im Auftrag ihrer Majestät in Marokko. Schalom, mein Freund. Das klick hat nach dem traditionellen Gruß-Kuss nach Moslem-Sitte aufgehört. Habe so ein komisches Gefühl..als ob jemand über mein Grab schleicht, um dann Cha-Cha darauf zu tanzen.

Hab Alucard zu einem Schamanen geschickt, das mit den Alchemisten wird doch sowieso nix mehr. Kann nicht sagen, dass es wirklich geholfen hat. Seine Paranoia hat sich immens verstärkt. Sitzt nur noch auf seinem Sarg, wippt hin und her, streicht immer wieder über das Holz und wispert zu sich Dinge wie "Was wollt ihr von Sargilein? Ihr kriegt sie nicht! Sie gehört nur mir! Mein Sargilein, hübsches Sargilein...ich sehe es doch, ihr wollt mein Sargilein, ihr wollt sie doch nur für euch alleine haben. Hände weg!! Mein Sarg. Meeeehhein Saaaaaaaaaarrrggg!!" Das Ganze begleitet von einem heiseren Giggeln...

Gehe heute früh zu Bett. Ich vermisse Mr Jiggles. _klick_. Herrgott! Kann ein Mann denn nicht mal in Ruhe an seinem Daumen nuckeln?! Verdammt nochmal!!!

22. November

Verstecke mich im Kühlschrank. Richard war hier. Hat nach mir gefragt. Hab Walter ausrichten lassen, ich wäre verreist. Nach Spitzbergen. Richard abgerauscht. Bin leider mit meiner Zunge am T-Bone-Steak festgefroren. Hört sich beim Hilfe-Rufen blöd an. Alucard hat mich gehört. Zwischen Sargilein und "Ihr bekommt sie nicht!" hat er eigentlich nicht viel gesagt. Bis auf Dreckige, kleine Diebe, sind sie, mein Schatz ..das hat er ziemlich oft wiederholt. Fluchtinstinkt setzt ein...Hilf mir Mr Jiggles!

Shelby hat mich gerettet. Er hat mich gefunden, als er nach einem Bier gesucht hat. Ich liebe Shelby. Hab mich Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt. Für ungefähr 7,2 Sekunden. Bin wieder warm. Liegt entweder am Bärenfell oder den 4 ½ Litern Whiskey in meinem Organismus. Tendiere zu Möglichkeit Nummer 2. Habe Shelby zum Essen eingeladen. Waren beim Inder. Curry ist lecker. Scharf, aber lecker. Es ist wirklich sehr gut, nur scharf. Eigentlich nur verdammt scharf. Hab mir den Rachen verbrannt. Dreimal. Waren anschließend im Pub. Haben so komisches grünes Zeugs gesoffen. Lebe jetzt vorgestern. Musste plötzlich an Mr Jiggles denken und bin in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich will heim.

23. November

Alucard erholt sich langsam, nur noch vereinzelte Zuckungen und "Mein Schatz" aber sonst wieder der Alte. Ich will zum Rummelplatz. Nehme die beiden mit. Shelby ist zum Kriegsdienst einberufen worden. Nach R´yleh..oder war es Lemuria? Auch egal, hat mir seine Schlüssel dagelassen. Hab sie aus seiner Tasche geklaut, während seiner „Stelle ja nichts Dummes an"-Rede. Hab Alucard gefunden. Saß auf Sargilein. Suche noch Walter. Gefunden. Saß im Keller und sang „My fair Lady".

Bin auf dem Riesenrad. Walter auf dem Autoscooter. Alucard in den gebrannten Mandeln. Und in der Geisterbahn. Und im Zelt der Wahrsagerin. Zumindest sein oberer Torso. Habe mir anschließend Zuckerwatte gekauft. War auch Alucard drin. Igitt! Gehe jetzt Kotzen.

Bin wieder zurück. Alucard sitzt jetzt neben Walter im Scooter. (Du hättest da vorne links gemusst! Mir ist schlecht! Guck auf die Straße! Hab ich die Karte oder du? Ich hab doch gesagt wir hätten rechts abbiegen sollen. Halt sofort an, ich steig aus.) Memo an mich: Lasse Alucard nie auf den Beifahrersitz wenn du fährst. Und Walter nicht ans Steuer. Vermeide Autos am besten.

Wo ist das Bierzelt? Ich möchte mich sinnlos betrinken!!

24. November

Hocke in der Badewanne und sehe, wie lange ich die Luft anhalten kann. Bis jetzt 2 Minuten. Irgendwie is mir so komisch...

3 Minuten

3 ½ ...

Ich geb´s auf! Moochie sagt mir, er sorgt sich um meine Gesundheit. Ja, so ein Gummientchen is schon was Feines. Wie ein Haustier aber noch besser weil man es 1) nicht ertränken kann und es 2) nicht kaputtgeht wenn man drauf rumbeißt. Ich mag Moochie.

_klick_

AAAAAAAAAAHRG!!!!

Islands meint, ich müsste mich endlich mal wieder verabreden. Nach der Episode mit Veronica konnte mir das gesamte weibliche Geschlecht eigentlich gestohlen bleiben...konnte es ..für 2 Tage. Alucard meint, es müsste mein Dating-Verhalten auf Vordermann bringen. Finde ich nicht. Ich komme prima mit Frauen aus. Unglücklicherweise denken die Frauen leider nicht so. Ob Alucards Tipps mir allerdings helfen zweifle ich ernsthaft an. Weder der Spruch „Ich bin Prinz Vlad" noch eine alte Geschichte über Transsylvanien wird mir wirklich weiterhelfen. Und einen Wolf aus dem Zoo zu stehlen, ihn in einem Kino loslassen und dann die Dame in Nöten zu retten, ist mir einfach viel zu umständlich.

25. November

Ich weiß gar nicht wann Walter Geburtstag hat. Aber ich glaube es irgendwann im Winter. Nächsten Donnerstag hört sich doch gut an. Müsste nur noch wissen, welcher Tag heute ist. Samstag? Oder doch Mittwoch? Orientiere mich normalerweise am Fernsehprogramm, aber Alucard hat den Fernseher gegessen. Er hat Sargilein komisch angeguckt. Gehe mich jetzt vor Richard verstecken, er hat sich einen Flammenwerfer organisiert. Dort wo er mich nie suchen würde: im Kloster. Hab leider die falsche Abzweigung genommen und bin im Nonnenkloster gelandet. Gar nich so übel, ich mag wie das Schwarz meine Wangenknochen betont...BÖSE Gedanken!! Raus!

Gehe mir jetzt Klosterfrau Melissengeist besorgen

Bin um drei Uhr (nachmittags versteht sich) zu mir gekommen. In einer Schubkarre in der Notaufnahme. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Der Alkohol zum Desinfizieren schmeckt nicht mal gut. Wenigstens nicht annährend gut genug, um die Tatsache auszuhalten dass es sich um Alkohol handelt. Aber es gibt hier jede Menge Krankenschwestern...

26. November

Habe mich nach einem Geschenk für Walter umgesehen. Habe einen Kaktus gekauft. Werde ihn Charlie nennen. Irgendwie ist er ganz niedlich. _klick_

Mir reicht´s, den schenk ich Alucard. Mein Charlie, meiner ganz alleine, meeeeeiiiiiin..Gollum!

Gehe mich bei Shelby ausheulen. Upsi, ist ja noch in...Atlantis? Sitze in seinem Leuchtturm und trinke Grog. Mama Penwood macht echt den besten Grog von ganz England. Bin mir relativ sicher.

Bin um 04:42 Uhr wieder erwacht. Mitten auf der Landstraße. Weiß nicht wo, weiß nicht wo, interessiert mich eigentlich ja auch nich. Stelle fest, dass ich Shelby Huckepack trage. Wo kommt der denn her? Hab ihn fallenlassen und mich auf ihn gesetzt. Kuschelig...liegt entweder an meinem Alkoholpegel oder an meinem Hühnerkostüm.

27. November

Bin am Kotzen. Das letzte (von den 8) Fässern Bier muss schlecht gewesen sein. Islands macht auch mit. Klaue seinen Geldbeutel. Viele Kreditkarten. Schnappe mir Walter und Alucard. Falls mich einer sucht, ich bin Shoppen. Falls mich Islands oder Richard sucht, ich bin tot. Oder im Amazonas. Erster Halt: Harrod´s. Hab mir nen Haufen Rolex gekauft. Und nen Vorschlaghammer. Gebe eine Vorstellung als „Arthur der Magier" im Kinderparadies. Habe Alucard befohlen, bei den Plüschtieren nach dem flauschigsten, kuscheligsten, süßestem Häschen in Pink zu suchen. Und wenn er es gefunden hat, soll er den Kopf abreißen und essen. Einfach so. Water soll sich etwas nettes, normales kaufen. Etwas was Jungs in seinem Alter nun mal so haben. Ich bezweifle zwar, dass Jungen in seinem Alter einen Panzer haben, aber wenn er unbedingt einen will..mir soll´s recht sein. Habe immer noch Shelbys Schlüssel, die müssen beim Militär bestimmt irgendwo einen Panzer rumstehen haben, den im Moment keiner vermisst, richtig?

Bin wieder zuhause. Islands in die Mülltonne verfrachtet und weggelaufen. OK, vielleicht hätte ich nicht unbedingt mit dem Baseballschläger draufhauen müssen, aber es hat sich soooooo gut angefühlt. Stelle fest, habe Alucard in der Spielwarenabteilung vergessen. Mein Fehler.

Aber leid tut es mir nicht.

* * *

Autorengeschwafel:

Ich weiß nicht, wann Walter Geburtstag hat, hab einfach mal Winter es Harrods schon 1943/4 gab weiß ich auch nicht. Nach einer viel zu langen Pause bin ich wieder hier.

Ich hoffe ich habe eure Ideen gut umgesetzt.

Bis bald, das Tintenschwert.

Edit: verbesserte Version mit weniger Rechtschreib-, Tipp- und Formatierungsfehlern.


	6. Immernoch kein Ende

Disclaimer: Hellsing und andere erwähnte Themen/Begriffe/Ereignisse gehören nicht mir. Hellsing gehört Kouta Hirano, ich habe nichts gegen Engländer, ich habe nichts gegen die Monarchie und ich habe nichts gegen Alkohol. Alle Ereignisse und von mir dargestellten Personen( nicht Hellsing-Charaktere) sind frei erfunden und jede Ähnlichkeit mit realen Ereignissen/Personen ist nicht beabsichtigt und rein zufällig. Ich bitte etwatige OOC-ness zu entschuldigen. Mit der Altersfreigabe kenne ich mich nicht so gut aus und bitte deswegen um Entschuldigung und möchte an dieser Stelle vorwarnen. Das war´s und viel Spaß.

Inhalt: Die Geschichte spielt kurz vor Dawn und ist ein Tagebuch geschreiben von Sir Arthur Hellsing. Und der Chef von Hellsing muss sich mit einem 13-jährigen Butler herumschlagen, einem Vampir in Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens und dem üblichen Chaos in der Hellsing-Organisation. Zum Glück für ihn gibt es Whiskey und seinen Kumpel Shelby Penwood, General der Navy. Zu seinem Pech gibt es Sir Islands.

* * *

**Das Tagebuch des Sir Arthur Hellsing**

28. November

War wieder Saufen. Autsch, mein Kopf! Geräusche - nicht gut. Bewegen - nicht gut. Hellsing - nicht gut für mich. Hab Alucard gesagt, das Loch das gestern mysteriöserweise in der Wand aufgetaucht ist. Hätte wissen sollen, dass das gleichbedeutend ist mit Alucard+ Hammer. Schlimm, echt schlimm.

Bin *hust* aus Versehen mit meiner Harley duch die Wand gebrettert. Der Aufprall fühlt sich irgendwie vertraut an.....schätze mal ich weiß jetzt, wo das Loch in der Wand herkommt.

Ich bin stolz auf Walter, er wird ein echter Mann. Er kann jetzt im Schlaf stehen und sieht gleichzeitig aus als würde er tatsächlich aufpassen. Diese Fähigkeit hat mich durch die meisten Treffen der Tafelrunde gebracht....Whiskey brachte mich durch den Rest.

Shelbylein hat angerufen, wollte wissen ob ich noch weiß wo sein Auto steht.

Shelbylein HAT ein Auto???

Ich geh mich besaufen, is ja nich so als hätte ich was besseres zu tun.

29. November

Schlechter Tag. Kleiner Bruder hat mich besucht. Gott, ich hasse ihn. Als ich hörte, dass er kommt, bin ich durch die Geheimtür in der Bücherei abgehauen. Verstecke mich gerade im Lüftuungsschacht. Hab Alucard and Walter gesagt, sie sollen mal rüberrutschen. Hab nen Zettel auf meinen Schreibtisch liegen lassen auf dem steht: "Wer das liest ist doof." Richard ist rausgestürmt. Hab Alucard befohlen ein verfaulendes Aas in seinem Auto zu verstecken. Bin der glücklichste Mensch der ganzen Welt. Bin mal feiern.

Argh! Es sind die Maulwurfmenschen, sie sind hinter mir her! Rette mich, Mr Jiggles. ARGHHHH!

Bin im Dachboden in einem Koffer aufgewacht. Gott weiß wieso....wahrscheinlich weiß Shelby es.

30. November

Ich hab eine Kanone in meien Garten gefunden. Hab keine Ahnung wo die hergekommen ist. Entweder liegt die da seit dem ersten Weltkrieg...oder ich sollte wirklich mal die ganzen Verträge durchlesen die Walter mir zum Unterschreiben gibt. Ich nehm mir den Tag frei, bin mal Zielen üben, natürlich mit der Kanone.

Hab bis jetzt 3 Häuser, 7 Autos, einen Wachhund, Islands Fahrrad, die Limousine der Queen, Alcard, einen Vogel, mindestens 13 Fenster und einen Armytruck erwischt. Ohne Fahrgäste....glaub ich zumindest. Hab keine Kanonenkugel mehr, bin mal neue holen.

Wurde von einem neuen Pub abgelenkt worden.

Etliche Stunden später konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnenr wo ich meine Kanone gelassen hab. Hab meine Soldaten zum Suchen geschickte während ich ein Nickerchen mache.

1. Dezember

Hab noch mehr Zeugs im Garten gefunden. Außer der Kanone von gestern hab ich eine fast komplette Ritterrüstug, kugelsichere Kleidung,Granaten (und verdammt viele davon), einen Hammer, Dreck, eine Geige, mehr Waffen, einen Granatwerfer, eine Schatzkarte und Knochen gefunden. Will gar nicht wissen von wem die sind. Hab sie Aluard gegeben, er baut gerade eine Tür draus.

Hab meine Kanone wiedergefunden. Neben dem Big Ben...der jetzt ein Loch in der Seite hat.

Ich denke gerade über Ferien nach. Besonders nachdem einen Nuklearsprengkopf gefunden hat.

2. Dezember

Willkommen in der Karibik! Ich liebe Rum! Hab mir einen neuen, tollen Hut besorgt. Ich liebe die Karibik! Alkohol, schöne Frauen, Rum, Schiffe, Piratenabenteuer, Rum und Schatzkarten! Ich hör auf mit Hellsing, ich bin jetzt Pirat. Pirat sein ist toll; ne Menge Rum, keine Regeln und man kann Sachen mit ner Kanone abschießen. Ich bin sehr glücklich.

Wurde ausgesetzt. Nicht lustig! Bin auf einer kleinen Insel gestrandet mit nichts außer einem Rumfass.

Ich liebe es ausgesetzt zu sein! Rum für mich allein! Schöne Landschaft, keine nervenden Leute und natürlich Rum!

Wo ist der Rum hin? Nicht der Rum! Ich hasse es ausgesetzt zu sein! Bin am Strand gestanden und hab nach Alucard/Walter/irgendjemandem gerufen.

4. Dezember

Walter hat mich gerettet! Ich liebe ihn! Walter, mein Retter, mein Held, er ist wirklich, wirklich gekommen um mich zu retten! Es ist nur gruselig auf welche Weise...er ist her gerudert...auf Sargilein. Und Alucard war immer noch drin. Mann, der war vielleicht verärgert als die Sonne untergegangen ist. Ich war so besoffen, dass ich ihn für einen schwarzen Pudel gehalten hab und versucht hab ihn zu knuddeln. Das Resultat war nicht schön. Als wir rausfanden, dass es nicht genug Platz für uns auf dem Sarg gibt (Alucard lässt ums Verrecken nicht in den Sarg, hat gedroht uns mit Stacheldraht zu erwürgen). Ich hab mit meinem Satellitentelephon einfach Shelby angerufen. Er kam ein paar Stunden später mit seinem Helikopter. Danach haben wir (Walter und Alucard jedenfalls) ausgenüchtert und stattdessen ihn betrunken gemacht. Shelbylein hat uns anch Hause gebracht. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er besoffen ein echt guter Pilot ist? Nach einer kleinen Rundreise (Jamaica, Rio de Janeiro, Kuba, Trinidad&Tobago, Neuseeland and Schweiz) sind wir irgendwie in Mexiko gelandet.

Hurra Tequila!

5. Dezember

Ihr kennt ja das Sprichwort, "Wenn das Leben dir Zitronen gibt, schnapp dir den Tequila!" Und ich habe es geschafft eine Wagenladung Zitronen an mich zu bringen. Fast legal! Fast....ok, ich hab sie gestohlen. Habe Alucard befohlen sie zu war immerhin seine Idee. Ich bin unschuldig, er hat mich dazu gwzwungen! Ich werde heir gegen meinen Willen festgehalten! Rette mich, Mr Jiggles!

Nachdem ein paar Einheimische Alucard in Hundeform mit Chupacabra...Chubacra...Chewbacca oder so verwechselt. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden zu verschwinden. Jetzt. Schnell. Übsersetzt heißt das: "Lauft davon!"

Hab was tolles rausgefunden - selbst wenn man um sein Lebe rennt kann man immer noch ne Menge Leute mit nem Baseballschläger aus Eisen treffen. Fragt mich nicht wo ich den herhab, das weiß ich selber nicht. Ich bin sowas von voll - ich glaube ich sehe tanzende Thunfische. Is das gruselig? Oh ja, das ist gruselig.

6. Dezember

Hey, wir sind in Schottland. Zumindest glaube ich, dass wir dort sind, weil ich mal schätze, dass die Person in dem Rock da keine Frau war. Oder eine verdammt hässliche Frau, aber ich weigere mich an sowas wie Hässlichkeit in Verbindung mit Weiblichkeit zu glauben. Nebst anderen Dingen wie verdrängte Kndheitserinnerungen, globale politische Lage und Erdnussbutter.

Es gibt so etwas wie alkoholfreies Bier nicht.

Es gibt so etwas wie alkoholfreies Bier nicht.

Es gibt so etwas wie alkoholfreies Bier nicht.

Es gibt so etwas wie alkoholfreies Bier nicht.

Es gibt so etwas wie alkoholfreies Bier nicht.

Ich hab gerade so einen langhaarigen Kerl names Mc irgendwas, Cloud oder so was dazu gebracht mir sein Schwert auszuleihen. Ha, Volltrottel!

Hab damit Alucards Kopf abgeschlagen. Ach, diese himmlische Ruhe...

Hallo? Alucard? Vladi? Irgendjemand?

Put, put put - komm schon, steh auf! Beweg deinen faulen Hintern!

Walter hat neue Freunde gefunden und sogar ein Mädchen. Sie heißt Ness oder Essie oder so was.

...Alucard?

* * *

edit: verbesserte Version mit weniger Tipp-, Rechtschreib- und Formatierungsfehlern.


End file.
